Elysium
by ThePercyJacksonOracle
Summary: In this story Percy and Annabeth die in the last battle. This is the tale of Leo chaperoning a quest with some 'interesting' kids. Meanwhile, in the Underworld, two souls want to be reborn and Hades was in a Bad mood. What will happen? Who were the two souls? Why does this story have Percy and Annabeth as main characters when they're dead? Co-authored by the great Water Owl!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympions or the Heroes of Olympus and neither does Water Owl.**

Prologue

PERCY

As I walk down the street, I think, Eylsium isn't so bad. I mean, I'm dead, but its a paradise. The houses are like palaces, one for each time period. For example, me, Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, Castor, Zoe, Bianca, and Luke all share a house since we are around the same age and died around the same time. They were all happy to see us again, but they were sad too. We wouldn't be able to live our lives.

We would never finish High School, or go to college. We wouldn't be able to grow up or get married. We wouldn't be abble to have a kid or watch him grow or baby him on his first date or see _him_ graduate or tell us that he loves that girl so much. We wouldn't grow old together with the occasional visit from the kids. And we wouldn't die in peace.

All this rushed through my mind as I walked to the new park. You see, in order to make Elysium even better, they request that we volunteer to help out in the community. Demeter kids grew plants along with the Dionysus kids. Poseidon kids sommoned water for streams, rivers, and lakes. And since there havn't been any children of Poseidon in 80 years, _everybody _wanted some fresh water. I would too, if I was stuck here for all eternity.

The day passed by quickly. Apparently, time flies when your using up your own energy. As I was admiring my work, my thoughts strayed to the date. It's been _fourteen years _since we came down here. Wow. That puts my life in perspective. So, the seven would be about_ thirty years old. _Oh my Gods. They're about twice as old as us! As I wonder about their lives, (whom married whom, if they have children, the kids names) he stumbled upon the memory of that day. They Feast of Spes...

_The Giants were losing. Cytius hadn't reformed, so that was one down. Damasen was preocupied under the Earth. Ephilates and Otis ad been killed by the Hunters and Artemis when they appeared. It turn out that Polybetes had chalenged the Athena Parthenos group on their way to Camp Half-Blood. Nico and Reyna had easly taken him down with Hades help. They got back just in time to stop the two camps from going to war._ _To make matters worse, however, Porypheon had sent a group of monsters to the camp and had scattered them, most in the roman camp. Zeus, personally sent a fleet of lightning bolts that destroyed all of them. When the seven approached the battle field, they were alone. But once thousands of monsters were summoned and the giants were being presented, I saw a giant Eagle. Two, four, eight, sixteen, and they just kept coming. In each of the Eagle's claws, there were four to eight campers. Across the field I saw a group of camper apear out of noware. Shadow-travel. That could only mean on thing..._

_ The head eagle was much bigger than any of the others and held 11 kids and one stood out. She shouted "Archers, fire!" About a hundred arrows came rushing towards the monsters. Some even came from behind. The Camps were united, and they came to help. That thaught shook us out of shock we each paired up, to fight a giant, while the other campers fought back hordes of monsters. Piper, Jason and Leo ran off to fight Enceladus, while Hazel, Frank and Nico, who had shadow-traveled to us, took on Alcyoneus. Thalia walked up to us. "Well, I guess its us three against big and ugly over there and pointed to Porphyrion. He was trying to get to Mount Olympus, but some barrier was holding him back we rushed to him quickly._

_ "Ah, fresh meat!" he exlaimed when he saw us. "As usual, we shall boast before I toast. You. I'll go first." "I'll go first. I am Porphyion, king of the giants, son of Gaea. In Olden times I rose from my father, whom you two have met, to challenge the gods. And to end this war, I shall kill the two Heros of Olympus!" At the end he swong a sword at our heads. We barely had eanough time to duck and the I realized something. Me and Annabeth wre still weak from Tartarus. There was a high chance that we __**wouldn't **__survive this war. Thalia shouted "Not on my watch you-" and then she spouted enough curse words to put Arion to shame. Ah, friends._

_ As she charged the giant, I turned and saw that the seven were fighting well. Leo was fighting fire with fire against Encheladus, and Piper and Jason were fighting down the monsters that tried to stop him. At the other end of the field I could catch a glimps of Hazel riding Arion and a dragon carrying Nico taunting Alcyoneus. It looked like they were doing te same thing as they did in Alaska._

_ I turned back to Porphyion and I saw somthing that paralized me with fear. Annabeth was lieing on the ground, unconscious or worse. I looked Thalia for an explination. She shouted something that I couln't make out, except for a few words. She'll probibly be fine. But with one look at her, I knew she wouldn't be. I rushed over to her side._

_ The first thing I see is a long wound on her left arm, from her elbow to her hand. That dosn't worry me. We __**should**__ be able to fix that up. But the wound is very deep. I had never seen one so severe before. Well, I had once. But that was when Gwen-. Oh no, no that couln't happen! I started to talk to her, just in case she was still concious._

_ "Hey," I greeted her. You would think that we were at a park, not at a current battlefield. I kneel at her side. "Its going to be all right, it always is." "No Percy, not always." I'm suprised at her response. "I thought you were unconscious," I say, worry evident in my voice. "No," she responds, "Just waiting to see you before I, I..." her voice cracks at the end. We both know what she means. And its not good._

_ "No, you're not," I reassure her._

_ "Yes, I am!," she said with a mix of frustration and love, " I- I love you,"_

_She sighs and looks at me. A few moments pass then she cries out. "Percy behind -"_

_ I don't hear the rest of her words as I fall forward my skull feeling like it had split open. I roll over and my last look of the world is of a dying Annabeth hovering over my, dying, tears falling from stormy grey eyes._

_ As I leave the scene all goes black. a few moments later I appear in a waiting room. It looks familiar but I can't quite place it. After talking to a man named Charon I sit and wait. Just wait. My ADHD mind couldn't take too much more of this. More time passes until a blonde girl comes in. I jumped up, recognizing her._

_"Annabeth!"_

_"Percy" she yells back. "Why are you still here? Don't you have the drachmas to pay your way through?"_

_I sheepishly checked my pockets and pulled out a drachma._

_"Did Charon-"_

_"Um...no, I was er.. thinking about our first quest,"_

_"C'mon Seaweed Brain."_

The next few hours blur together was Annabeth and I were put through the underworld's judging system. Years passed as both of us lived in elysium. All of this flashed through my mind as I reached the park. I wandered aimlessly around until I heard a sob underneath a tree . I walked around it and found Annabeth.

"Wise Girl?" I sat down next to her and looked out at the city we were facing.

"Hey- Hey, Seaweed Brain,"

"You okay?"

"Ya, I was just thinking er well, the city and, I just, I never got to be an architect,"

"Yes you did! You designed Olympus. Freaking dam Olympus!" (Get the reference? Ha-Ha)

"I, I know but, the world , the mortal world, the REAL world, never even knew me! I just, I never really got to work!"

"Well, we can change that, we are in Elysium."

She pauses thinking of what might come next.

"Wise Girl, I'm sure you know what happens _after_ Elysium, right?"

Her eyes brighten and seem to twinkle as the realization dawns on her.

"Really! You would do that for me?!" "I would do better Annabeth, we would do it _together_!"

"Ok, but you know that Hades might be a bit angry since we waited so long, right?" she asks.

"I know, but along with all the other gods, he owes me." A smirk appears on my face, one not seen for nearly 14 years.

**Hades POV**

"What do you mean that they escaped?" I shout, fury evident in my voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but when I wastaking their souls to Tartarus, they overwelmed me and escaped." Thantos replied. I had given him the duties of taking monsters souls too some years ago.

I hear a voice and try to listen. "Sir, me and my girlfriend would like to be reborn." My temper was still flaring from Thantos' news, so I di something I regretted at the time.

"Ok then! But since you're being so rude, you might have a set-back or two." I smile evily they wouldn't have the joy of having a mom or dad or siblings. Or even a proper birth! Hehehe.. this will be good.

I snap my fingers and my guards take them away. I turn back to the Death god and his face is bone white. Ha-ha. _Bone _white.

"So," I say to him, my anger gone and used on those two little jerks, "Do you have any idea who those two souls belonged to?" I say, borrdom oozing out of me.

He turns to me, his _I-can't-wait-to-see-your-reaction-to-this-news _face. He usually uses it when he claims a life. I gulp.

"Sir, if I am correct, those souls belonged to two of the most beloved heroes of Elysium." I stand there, puzzlement written across my face. He grins at me again, this time resembling the Cheshire Cat.

"You of all people should know the Titan-Slayers, the Giant-Killers, the two time Heroes of Olympus!" Uh-oh. I think I know who they were but if I'm right, I'm going to get in more trouble than Mr. D.

"I am, of course talking about the one, the only Perseus Jackson and his best-friend Annabeth Chase." My blood turns cold I shout two words before going to check to see what the heck just happened.

"Oh schist!"

**AN: I hope you liked the Prologue to Elysium. This story will be co-written by the one and only Water Owl! **_That's me!_** This story will tell the tale of one of the biggest what-ifs of the fandom: What if Percy and Annabeth died in the last battle? What will happen then? I, PJO, will be putting my authors notes in bold, **_and I, Water Owl, will be putting my notes in italics. _**On behalf of both of us, I hope you enjoy Elysium.**

**-PJO**

_-Water Owl_


	2. Chapter 1, I See Dead People

Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Both of us have not graguatted yet, so how could we be sucsessful writers?**

Leo's POV.

It had been twelve days since the Giant war. Twelve days since we lost our two friends. Twelve days since that gods forsaken afternoon when Percy and Annabeth died. So it was now on the twelfth day that we would receive our wishes, curtsey of the gods, and attend Percy's and Annabeth's funeral.

The gods offered us all gifts, they said we could have anything we wanted but the one thing we all wanted couldn't be granted. Instead Nico and Reyna, who had grown quite close through the whole thing, asked to be able to move freely from Camp half-blood and Camp Jupiter organizing reunions and working to maintain the peace between the two camps. I could tell they were happy with their new post.

Piper requested that the remaining seven would be able to have remotely peaceful lives with the exception of a few quests for the thrill once in a while. As for Jason, he asked for support of the veterans from the war. They would be able to go to college, start a family of their own, and eventually retire peacefully.

Frank asked one thing that all of us were pleased with. He wished for Octavian to be removed from his seat of power and forced to go work in Alaska, the land beyond the gods, and more importantly, any of us. That wish was truly ingenious. Hazel requested that Bob and Damasen, since they were true heroes to all of us after helping Percy and Annabeth, be removed from Tartarus and treated fairly among the gods. The gods were hesitant with this wish at first, but after Piper said her piece supporting Hazel, they found the wish to be valid.

My wish, while surprising the other seven, or now five, since they still didn't know about my time with Calypso, didn't seem to surprise the gods at all. I had asked to have all the needed supplies and aid from all the gods, in my quest to get Calypso off her island. They grudgingly agreed but warned me that Calypso would no longer be immortal after release from that retched island of hers.

After we received our wishes all the campers from both camps, minus Octavian who now resides in Alaska, and all the gods traipsed down to a garden in Olympus that would be dedicated to Percy and Annabeth. Inside there were beautiful blue flowers and fountains with birds chirping in trees. We followed a path lined with Doric columns to a lake extending out to the horizon. Percy's and Annabeth's bodies were placed on a raft and covered in a shroud.

Gods, demigods, and satyrs/ fauns all were speakers. They praised Percy's bravery and loyalty and Annabeth's intelligence and kindness. The most heart-worming one of all was Thalia's.

She told us of the time before camp, meeting Annabeth and Luke, how Percy and Annabeth a risked their lives once again to find the golden fleece to save her tree, and the camp, and of her quest to save Annabeth, a few 'Dam' jokes, and her joining the Hunters. She told us of her quest to find the Sword of Hades and War stories from both the Titan and Giant war. But most of all she talked about friendship and love for one another and how everyone assembled here has been changed by one or both of them. "If they weren't ever with us," she concluded through her tears, "I wouldn't be standing here today. Thank you." And she walked off the stage, earning a standing ovation, not for her, but for Percy and Annabeth.

After Thalia's heartwarming speech and a few moments of silence Chiron yelled "Archers fire!" As one the hunters, children of Apollo and Artemis and Apollo themselves shot flaming arrows at the raft now floating in the sea. We watched as the raft burned and sank.

Once outside the gates, as one, we all turned and faced the gates of the garden. Together Athena and Poseidon stepped forwards, working together for the first time since the chariot was invented. As there godly powers closed the gates an owl perched atop a trident appeared along with sing barring the gates. It read:

_Many different heroes have completed many different feats over the millennia. This garden is dedicated to two of the strongest heroes we have ever seen. The daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson. They faced many horrible things and had more rights than anyone to give up but they kept going and kept trying to make the world a better place. They saw lots of hate, from the early parts of their lives to their last today, but throughout all of that they were able to have the most beautiful supportive love two people may have ever shared. These two heroes deserved more than they got and should have lived longer but faded early, dying protecting each other, as they knew they would till the very end. Remember Percy and Annabeth and keep them close to your heart._

Leaving that garden behind was so difficult but in the end we all did. We all knew that life would be totally different without 'Seaweed Brain' always there supporting you or 'Wise Girl' making plans of grand buildings but we knew that we would have to move on without them. And as hard as it was, we did.

14 Years Later

"Dad, wake up!" I heard my little boy, Charlie, yell, "Daddy, Dad, Da Da! Wake up! Why is my name Charlie? "

I rolled over in bed and looked over at my seven year old son. He was dressed in footy pajamas with tools on them. He looked a lot like Calypso and I. His hair was black and curly like mine and his eyes looked exactly like Calypso's. In his fingers he held still steaming muffins getting crumbs on the floor. The heat of the muffin didn't seem to bother him as he shoved the muffin in his mouth. This was something we had learned we Charlie had been helping his Mom make cookies and pulled the hot pan straight out of the oven without mites. While my son couldn't summon fire he still seemed to be immune to heat.

"Dad?" he questioned again, "Where is my name from?"

"What made you think of this?"

"Well Mommy said we would need a name for my new sister that's coming in a few months!"

"Well," I said sitting up in bed, "You know how I rescued your mom from an island that she was stuck on?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my name?"

"I'm getting there. So right when your mother and I got off the boat we rented a car and got fried chicken at a gas station. It was called Charlie's Chicken and it was very special to us since it was the first place we went after getting back on shore."

Charlie's disappointed face met mine as he met the unfortunate story processed.

He was just starting to whine when my wife walked in the room.

"Leo, stop teasing your son!" She scolded as she sat down on the bed next to me and pulled Charlie onto her lap. Kissing him on the back of his head she said "Baby, you're named after your uncle. We never met him but we were told that he was just as good at making things as your father. His name was Charlie Beckendorf but he went by Beckendorf. That's why you're named Charlie."

"I'm not named after gas station chicken?"

"Nope. Actually, I think we went to Mark and Maria's Chicken. It was still at a gas station though. Your father was a real charmer."

"Oh, can we name my sister Maria or Mark!?" asked Charlie?

"No! No one is being named after gas station chicken!"

As I climbed out of bed I looked at my calendar on my bedside table.

"I have to go on another one of my delivery trips today, honey!" I said. I worked for Hermes Express currently, flying around the country delivering packages, so Calypso and I would have enough money to start our machine and cider shop.

"I'm so glad I married a truck driver who names his children after gas station food." Calypso told me sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought Maria was a pretty good name!"

"Whatever Repair Boy, go get ready!"

I stepped out of my house in Camp Half-Bloods village and waved to Nico, Reyna, and Bianca, their little girl they adopted from Africa, who were all getting ready to go back to Camp Jupiter for a few weeks. I stepped over to the Argo II and checked that the flesh eating horses I would be delivering to Triple G Ranch were still safely locked in the stables. It was hard enough getting the freaking horses in there anyway.

I lifted off and looked down at my shrinking house. A few more deliveries and Calypso, Charlie, and I would be on our way to staring our store.

After a few hours of flying I had reached Texas. Festus had reported an engine problem a few hundred miles back so I decided to set down in a field near Huston.

While I was working on the engine I heard a little girl's scream a few blocks off. Dropping my hammer on my foot, and pausing only to curse, I started running towards the sound of the now fading scream. I know, I'm a demi-god and it's probably a trap and if it's not I'm running a few blocks to the rescue, it was just that the scream sounded faintly familiar.

After a few minutes of running I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks. The block in front of me was so familiar. I had spent lots of my time here as a child but they block was now blackened with nothing but they barley standing, empty skeletons of buildings. The little girl's scream sounded again. I hesitated. This was the block my mother's machine shop had been on. And the building that the voice had come from was my mother's old machine shop. It was now blackened and empty but it was still my mother's machine shop. The scream sounded again and shaking my head I ran into the ruins.

Running through the hallways my footsteps echoed off the rubble as I ran to the backroom. The room my mother had died in. Inside the room a little girl with blonde hair was passed out while a Cyclopes stood over her screaming with her voice. I stepped forwards at the same time as a little boy with black hair holding a rusty pipe as a weapon. Without really looking at the boy, I knocked out the Cyclopes with the biggest hammer I could hold while the little boy danced around the back of the now dissipating monsters. They little boy with the rusted pipe fell next to the little girl and held her up in the same position Percy had when Annabeth was dying. That's when it hit me.

The voice, it sounded like Annabeth's. The girl on the floor, looked like Annabeth, and the boy, the boy looked like Percy.

These thoughts raced around my mind as I fell forwards, falling into blackness.

_AN: Hey Everyone! It's Water Owl! I'm the italics so when were you see the slanted writing you know it's me!_ **ThePercyJacksonOracle is the bold writing! Remember that young grasshoppers.** _You say it as bad as Dwight. _**Good things come to those who wait.** _I'm Sorry that this chapter was more of Leo but Leo is really awesome! Team Leo for the Win Baby! Any who, I'm really happy this chapter is about 1,900 words without the author's note! If you like the story or have something to tell us leave a review! Please! The more reviews we get the sooner you will get a new chapter. Also, if you like our writing, please go check out some of our other stories. Go back to ThePercyJacksonOracle's page for some of his stories or go find my stories under Water Owl! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_

_Thanks,_

_Water Owl_**and ThePercyJacksonOracle**

**P.S. Thank you to PJO Story Critic and ****Abyssial Plain for reviewing. My spell-check is broken, and I'll be more careful in the future.**


	3. Chapter 2, I Suprise A Horse

Chapter II

**Leo's POV**

I woke up on the ground and groped around for my hammer. Not finding it I sat up and looked around. Still in the corner were the two little kids, probably about the same age as Charlie, curled up next to each other, the boy had his hand clutched around the handle of my hammer. A small smile flickered across my face then I stood up and shook the children lightly. Slowly the little girl woke up, despite her pervious unconscious state. After a few moments the little boys rose as well. As they both sat up I studied their eyes.

Yes, one sea green pair and one gray pair. Hades, what have you done?

As they came to their sense the boy stiffened and grabbed the hammer while the girl, noticing the boy's stiffening posture slowly pulls out a celestial bronze dagger. It looked like the same one Annabeth had had. I was just sitting there staring at the children when I realized that they were getting ready to fight. Before anything could happen I asked "Who are you?"

"We don't know." the boy said flatly.

"Do you know?" the girl asked.

"No, I don't," I admitted. Then, hesitating I added on, "but we can find out if you come with me."

"But we don't know you!" the little girl protested.

"Do you know anyone?" I shot back knowing that these children were more than just regular demi-gods, if you can call demi-gods regular.

"Well… no"

"I'm Leo. Do you have names?"

"No" they both responded at the same time.

"Well, I'll name you Percy," I said pointing at the boy "And you," I said to the girl, "Will be Annie."

"Annie?" she asked like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, now away to my ship small children! Onwards and on forth" I ushered them out of my mother's old shop the little girl, or Annie, giving me a strange look.

We walked down the deserted street and soon were standing outside the Argo II. I picked up my tools, briefly checked the engine then walked aboard. I told Annie and Percy to sit up front by the wheel and went to check that all else was in order. I turned the corner and nearly fainted for the second time that day. In front of me on the back of the boat, were half the flesh eating horses I was supposed to be delivering to Triple G Ranch. A scream sounded from the front of the boat signaling to me where the other half of the herd was. Running up the deck I muttered "Schist, it had to be the Flesh Eating Horse. Dang stables. Schist, schist, schist!" and pulled a hammer from my tool belt. I really need to add to my collection of 'Things Leo Can Use to Kill Monsters With.'

When I reached the helm I stopped dead in my track, astounded by the scene unraveling before me. The main water pipe I had installed on the ship had blown on the flesh eating horses were jabbing at the water like they were fighting it. Backed against the railing Percy and Annie stood surrounded by the spraying water but both of them were still dry. I stood gaping for a few minutes before I remembered the horses on the other end of the ship. Confused I ran one way turn around quickly, slip in the water, then stood shakily and turned to face the horses in front of me. Slowly approaching the horses I summoned a ball of flames and herded them away from Percy and Annie. One turned around and experimentally nipped and my flaming hand but I strengthened the flame and singed the tip of his nose. I pushed the horses on and raced them down the stairs to the stables and slammed the doors behind me. I raced back up the stairs and after several slightly singed noses I manage to get all the horses back in the stable and lock with door. The only way they could escape now would be through the bay doors but I figured that horses didn't have a wish to fall to their deaths.

I slowly climbed back up the stairs and back to the helm. The water had shut off and the two kids where sitting on the deck watching miniature water bubbles, I assumed Percy had made. The only damage seemed to be the blown pipe and the whole in the deck but that would be easy to fix.

After making sure the kids were okay and getting a quick report from Festus, reassuring me that the Argo II was okay, I continued on my route to Triple G Ranch. A few minutes away from landing, I looked back to see Percy and Annie, asleep leaning on each other. Smiling at them I began to descend.

The delivery took no time at all. The rancher, I didn't quite catch his name, signed the form and I released the horses through the bay doors. They were his problem now; he wanted the **darn **horses in the first place. I covered Percy and Annie with a blanket and started driving back.

At some point over Kentucky, Percy woke up an asked me if he could have fruit snacks. I had given the cooler we always used on quested the Hazel and Frank for a wedding present and had not fruit snacks on hand so I circled down around a Shell gas station. Percy went and woke up Annie and we all entered the store together. Immediately Percy found the fruit snacks and pick out the Welch's' pack. We paid the clerks whose name was Danger and headed back to the Argo II.

We sat in the conference room and I decided to ask an important question.

"So guys, how'd you get to Texas? Start from the begining."

"Well," started Annie, "As far as we know, we first were in Los Angeles, California. We both woke up and had no idea who we were or where we are. We decided that we made a good team after some old ladie turned into a demon." "Somehow, Aquaman over here, managed to make the sprinkler system overload and it gave us enough time to get away. We went into an ally and spent the night there. When we woke up in the morning, we wern't alone"

Percy took over from here. "A nice lady was next to a fire. She gave us breakfest and said 'You don't belong here. Yes, you'll have enough energy.' It seemed like she was talking to us. After that, she told us good-bye, snaped her fingers and we blacked out. When we woke up, we were surrounded by fought as well as we could with the hammer, but they would'nt die. Then you came in and killed them. That's it."

By the time we were out of Kentucky the fruit snacks were gone and after a brief squabble about how Percy ate all the blue snacks they chased each other around the deck. An hour or so later they were both asleep on top of each other again.

I kept flying and we reached Camp Half-Blood by ten. I set down on Half-Blood hill and carried Percy, who I couldn't wake up, while Annie walked behind me. We reached the Big House and I walked straight in and headed to the light in the kitchen. Chiron was sitting in wheelchair form at the table eating a pudding cup watching 'Americas got Talent'_ (A/N: we all have those _. Glancing up Chiron said "Ah, Leo, how was your trip. I assume all went-" but he cut off her noticing the little girl now clutching the hem of my 'Hermes Express' t-shirt and the passed out boy in my arms.

"Di Immortelles, Leo, who are they?!"

"I found them in my mother's old machine shop. They didn't know anything, not even their names, but they seemed to have all the average skills of a seven year old. In fact, they're a lot like Charlie, my son." At the end of my speech Annie yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Uh, um, well, um, do they have names now?" Chiron asked.

"I named them Percy and Annie, but did I actually shock you, Chiron?"

Percy and Annie he mouthed before he seemed to process all of what I said. "It takes much too truly catch me off guard, and it isn't necessarily a good thing you managed this, but, yes, you did rather shock me. Anyway, this is of no importance right now. If you don't mind, can they stay with you tonight? I'm sure Charlie will enjoy the other kids in the house. It doesn't seem right to shock the other campers at this moment. If you could bring them back at noon tomorrow that would be greatly appreciated. I am one to believe that they will have on appointment with Miss Dare."

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow," I gently led Annie's hand back to the hem of my shirt and readjusted Percy in my arms. Slowly, we walked through the camp. Annie occasionally stopped and stared at certain things, the climbing wall for one of them while Percy started to drool on my arm. It was kinds cute since he was still a little kid but still, but c'mon, he was drooling on my arm. Not cool.

After what seemed like forever, we reached the Camp Village and soon after my house. Kicking open my door and slamming it behind me. I headed to the kitchen where I could hear Calypso laughing with another girl. I paused and soon recognized Piper's voice. Smiling I walked into the kitchen Annie trailing behind me.

"Hey Honey!" I said walking over to Calypso and then turning to Piper I added, "And what brings you hear Beauty Queen?"

She was about to respond with some smart remark about me calling her Beauty Queen when she noticed the little boy in my arms and Annie trailing behind me.

"OH MY GODS! IS THAT PERCY?" she yelled. Calypso whipped her head around to face me and Percy turned over in my arms spreading the drool across him more.

After several more squeals from Piper, Charlie coming down from bed being woken up by Piper, and many shocked looks of disbelief from Calypso I eventually got through the story.

"That is unbelievable!" Piper finally said after a moment of shocked silence.

"Well, I guess there's not much for us to do now except give them as much care as we can." Calypso added, "We can put Percy in with Charlie but I'm not so sure about Annabeth, The only other room would be your workshop, and there's no way I'm putting a child in there. She'd die within seconds."

"Oh! That's no problem! We can take Annabet- or Annie. She'll just love Gwen! They're all about the same age. We'll have to tell Reyna and Nico too. Bianca would like to play with them too! " Piper added.

"Thanks. Now, I think we all have several small children to put to bed so I'll see you at the big house tomorrow."

"One last thing." Piper turned to look at Charlie, "You didn't hear _anything_, alright?" she said with a heavy dose of charmspeak. "There we go!"

"Okay! See you Repair Boy! Bye Calypso! C'mon Annie, let's get you to bed now! Oh, and Leo? I don't agree with you telling your child that he was named after Gas station chicken. I like where his name came from. We almost named Gwen, Selena but Jason found out that his friend, Gwen, from camp died, so we decided to name our child after her." And with that Piper Grace closed the door leaving us with Percy and Charlie.

"While, Percy, I'll go get you settled in Charlie's room. Why don't you two come with me and help?"

"Okay." They both mumbled now half asleep. Charlie and Percy tried to stand up but could only manage a few steps before collapsing.

"On second thought," Calypso said behind a laugh, "Can you get Percy, honey?"

"Anything for you," I said scooping up Percy and pecking Calypso on the lips. We walked up the stairs in silence with the two unconscious children. For now, the machine shop would have to wait.

_**AN: Hope! You liked this! Read and Review! Sorry for the problems before, but this should fix it! **____Untill next time, __**take care, **____brush your hair, __**see ya' when we see ya', **____**PEACE! **_

_P.S. Whoever gets that, gets a mention in chapter five!_


	4. Chapter 3, Death Knows Me Personally

******Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and niether does my partner. Kapeish?**

**Chapter III**

**Annie's POV**

I woke up in a purple room with blue curtains in a big bed. A little girl was sitting up next to me and the lady from last night who had taken me away from Leo. The girl in the bed with me yawned and said "Mommy, I don't wanna get up yet!" She stretched like a cat and then she noticed me. She had long blonde hair; much like mine but hers was straight gone down to her waist while mine were curly and only went to my shoulders. Her eyes look green when she sat in the sun but when she sat forwards they looked more like a brown with gold mixed in.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Where am I?" I replied "And I could ask you the same question!"

Laughing the lady from last night come over to us.

"Gwen," she said to the other girl, "This is Annie. Annie, I'm Piper, and this is my daughter Gwen."

"Hi Annie! Do you wanna be besties?" she said and without wait for my replied, of course I wanted a friend, she hugged me. Feeling a smile creep onto my face, I smiled back.

"Oh that's cute! Now go get ready girls! Daddy made pancakes! Oh, and Annie, I went to the store this morning and I got you some things!" Piper led me over to a corner of a room and handed me a pile of clothes and two thick books. Both were written in a strange language that I didn't recognize but I found I could read it easily. One read A Demi-gods Guide to the Galaxy (What's a demi-god? Sombody like Jason or Odysius?), while the other read The Tale of Emily Windsnap. I had never read a chapter book before but I loved reading the picture ones from the library from the ship on the way here.

Piper left the room and Gwen happily skipped over to her clothes laid out for her; a blue skirt and a t-shirt with the superman symbol on it. I looked at my pile of clothes and put on a plain grey t-shirt with a pair of capris. Looking back over at Gwen I saw she was putting on a pair of blue shoes that read Toms on the back. I looked down and found a small navy blue pair of shoes that read Converse. I pulled them on and followed Gwen out of the room.

"C'mon Annie! It's pancake time!" We raced down the stairs and come out it a naturally light kitchen. A tall man with blonde hair and really bright blue eyes was standing at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Daddy!" Gwen yelled and flung herself at his legs.

"Hello Gwen!" he said cheerily lifting her up in the air. His gaze moved downwards to me and his eyes flashed with what seemed to me as recognition and sadness. It was quickly replaced by a half fake partly genuine happiness.

"You must be Annie! I'm Jason." he exclaimed .

"Yes! Um... do you," I started shyly, "know where my friend Percy is?"

His eyes flashed with sadness again but he replied, "He's over across the street with our friend, Leo. The one who found you yesterday." He then put Gwen down and turned to face Piper. "She's just like Wise Girl. It's amazing."

"I know! Now pancake time!"

I wanted to know more about this Wise Girl if she was so much like me but soon a stack of warm pancakes were placed in front of me and I was lost in their warm fluffiness.

Gwen and I played in the yard for the rest of the morning with Percy and Charlie. At one point we all went to Charlie's house and played with bricks called Legos. Percy and Gwen worked together to build a very simple house while Charlie helped me make a house with two levels and a wrap around balcony. We made a really good team.

At lunch we all had sandwiches in the City Center while all the parents, or Charlie's and Gwen's parents, talked.

Once we had finished our lunch we were told we had to go up to 'The Big House' which sounded really official, for a meeting.

**Percy's POV**

As we were walking to this 'Big House' all the campers looked at us like they thought they were crazy. Do they not get kids normally?

When we had reached the Big House we went to a big room with a ping pong table around it. A man sat at the table and wasin a wheel-chair. They adults that had been taking care of us all talked seriously while I made faces at Gwen. The man, who introducided himself as Chiron, told us that the Greek myths were true and I was like, 'Wha?' but Annie seemed to understand. Then I zoned out as they talked. Annie seemed to be paying attention but the only word I really caught was 'The Oracle.'

After a very long time we all stood up and walked to a cave in the hills. Charlie, Gwen, Jason, and Calypso all stayed outside while Leo, Piper, Annie, and I were ushered rather unceremoniously into the cave.

Leo stepped forwards and poked at sleeping high school aged student. She sat up rubbing her frizzy red hair and stretched.

"Remind me again Rachel," said Leo, "Why did you get immortality?"

"Oh you know," the girl, Rachel, said yawning, "After my first prophecy nearly destroyed the world and Apollo read the haiku he forced me to write he just decided I was perfect, not that we didn't know that already. So after I agreed he gave me immortality until another suitable oracle came along. I guess they just haven't found one yet. Anyway, what brings you here? I was still sleeping!" She stretched again and then noticed Annie and I standing behind Leo and Piper. "Holy, what the who now? Uhhh" At that moment the red headed girl slumped forwards and a green snake protruded from her mouth and she talked in a voice that sounded a bajillion yars old.

"_You shall repeat the quest of those before you,_

_To find out where you are and who._

_The first, the third, and the fifth must be done,_

_Before morning comes in the equinoxes sun ._

_Four must help as needed be,_

_The Son of Fire and Two Legacies._

_Another helper comes from Rome,_

_A promise will be set in stone._

_The Owl and the Trident must complete,_

_Or else, the future will be bleak._

The red headed girl collapsed and the green mist started to subside. I took one look at Annie, who seemed just as terrified as me and I took off running. I bolted out of the cave and I could hear Annie's footsteps right behind me. After a few minutes she over took me and led the way back to the village. Charlie and Gwen followed.

Once we got to the Valdez residence, we sat around in a circle a calmed each other down. Apperenty, Gwen and Charlie had never heard that before.

Later Jason and Calypso found us and they were shortly followed by Leo and Piper. The four adults softly explained to us how that was normal for Rachel and it was just a prophecy for a quest that Leo would take us tomorrow and how we would really just be traveling. This didn't bother me at all, but to Annie, something seemed to be off.

"But don't people normally have to do quests by themselves?"

"Well, yes, normally but you're allowed have tree other members on your quest. We decided since Leo had the Argo II that it would be useful." Piper told us.

Annie took a shaky breath then consented.

"Can we come?" Gwen piped up.

"No honey." Piper said.

"Why not!"

"Because this quest is for Percy and Annie. They're demi-gods."

"But it said, and two legacies!'

"Yes it did..." Piper mused, "Okay, as long as Leo goes you and Charlie can go, deal?"

"Yeah!" Gwen shouted. However, Charlie looked uncomforable.

"Honey," Jason said, " Maybe the _shouldn't _go."

"I'm afraid they don't have a choice."

That night Leo and Calypso were in the sitting room while Charlie and I were playing with toys.

"I'm not sure I want to go on this quest." said Charlie

"Why?"

"Well my dad is there and it seems dangerous and, and, and..." He leaned over to me. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" I reply, and I mean it. "I'm not sure if I'm good enough," He wispered to me. "The only thing I'm good at is baking and having fun and nothing else! I'm afraid I'll mess up or worse, especially since none of those skills will help."

"You know what I think?" "What?" he asked. "I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get, and both you and Gwen will be great. I don't know who the other is yet, but the quest must go on." "Okay, good night. And Percy? Thank you, and good luck sleeping. And on that happy note, we went to bed.

* * *

The nightmare started like this.

I was standing in a battle fild with lots of people and dust. It was silent and they were all staring at something lying down infront of 5 people. The dream me was moved foreward. I saw what was lying down.

It was two bodies. The worst part was, the two people he knew personally. It was him and Annie, way older, but he could tell it was them. Sea-Green Eyes and Grey ones. A mess of short black and long blonde hair with the occasionall splotch of red. He could hear cackaling in the backround as the scene faded into another.

This time he was in a room. It was in a cave, that much he could tell. Two guys were talking, one was wearing a cloak with souls and the other was wearing a black suit.

"-but their parents don't know, so that's good, right?" said the man in the suit.

"No you imbicile! They were cursed so they have there demi-god powers, but no memories! And they're only seven and homeless... I'm going to be dead by next weak Thantos!"

"Technically, you can't die sir." The cloaked man silenced Thantos with a glare.

"Wait," said the cloaked man said, "I feel a presence." And then he looked straight at me.

"I'm sorry, Percy," the man said, "Good luck on your quest." As the dream turned black, I realized something important.

The lord of the dead knows me personally.

**AN: How was that? Important news!** _My story, PJO Song Parodies has a special for what Charlie and Percy were talking about._** So check out WaterOwl's Fic about a song around that campfire. See you later!** _Bye Guys!_

_-WaterOwl_

**-PJO**


	5. Chapter 4, I Get Beat Up By A Table

**DISCLAIMER: **We don't own Percy Jackson or others except for Gwen and Charlie.

* * *

Charlie's POV.

The next morning was chaos. Everyone was running around, trying to put their clothes on and get their backpacks full. Annie and Percy seemed to be fine, though. Weird! That kind of anomaly makes me wonder what happened with them. They seem like this happened to them before.

I always liked the ancient heroes, like Jason or Theseus. But I carried a special place in my heart for the recent heroes, like Silena Beulriguard and Charlie Beckendorf or Ethan Naukamora. One pair stood out to me, maybe because neither Mom, nor Dad or any of the War Veterans would tell me their names.

The story go's like this: On the final day of the giant war, the seven became the five as two of their members were lost. These two people loved each other so much, that they would rather die then see the other in pain. Now, these heroes were very important. That day the Romans lost a praetor and a strategist. That day, the Greeks lost their saviors. But their friends and friends-of-friends refuse to talk about them. I know little about them except that they were a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena and that they defied the odds.

Was going on quests always this easy? Normally the adults were all nervous and jumpy when quests were mentioned. We had already had one attack and it was only noon! My dad gave me a really long speech earlier about how he (_tried to) _improved the technology that kept out the monsters but I wasn't really listening.

After waking up at six, such an ungodly hour, I had devoted most of my day to playing on the Argo II.

Percy and I had had an epic sword fight with plastic light sabers that I totally lost while Gwen and Annie stood of the the side making up stupid ideas and occasionally falling over laughing. The thing was, Annie didn't seem like the Gwen. Sure, she was a girl but she didn't seem like, _Oh! I need make-up and blemish-proof and the __**perfect **__dress for tonight!_ Girls were weird. Especially Annie.

Sword fighting was _way_ better. Once Percy had beat me before I challenged him to a baking contest but Leo killed my idea by telling us that the Argo didn't have a kitchen. What kind of ship doesn't have a kitchen?

Around noon Percy and I went around and explored the Argo II while Annie and Gwen read. What was so great about Emily Windsnap? It was a mermaid! Mermaids are not fun! However, Percy thought that everything under the sea was cool, so we talked about fish and such. Playing hide and go seek on the bottom level of the ship was fun. Two of us would hide in a different room while the other on seeked! The best part was when Annie came back down and we all hid from her. It took her a few minutes and we would of had last longer but Percy HAD to sneeze. When Annie finally found us she looked mad.

"Kelp Head," she said, punching Percy.

"Owl Face," he shoot back .

"Meanie!"

"Butt!"

"Idiot!"

"Smarty!"

"That's a compliant stupid!"

"Your welcome!"

"I never said thank you!"

"Well at least _I _know my table manners!"

"They aren't table manners! They're just manners! Do you see a table?"

Percy was about to reply when I cut in. "Ya! It's right there!"

We all turned and faced the table I was pointing at.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Gwen asked.

"No…" Annie replied looking around at us.

We all stared at the table. Nothing happened.

"Well, it must just be table! I told you Annie!" Percy said.

"You never told me, 'Oh look Annie, a table!"

"But I was right about the table manners!"

"We aren't eating though!"

Percy was about to reply when the table ran him over. Screaming we all ran back to the deck, Percy just a little further behind us.

"Dad!" I cried as we come to the front, "There's an evil table downstairs! And it ran Percy over!"

"An evil table? Oh you mean Bufford?! Bufford is not evil he just needs to learn his table manners!"

"Ha! Table manners!" Percy shouted at Annie.

"Oh shut it! It's a freaking table!"

"Ya, but it still needs-"

"Both of you! Shhh!" Gwen cut in, "You are driving me mad! I want a nap! Is there any place I can sleep where they furniture won't run people over?"

"Here," Dad said, "Let me call Bufford." As my dad let out a loud whistle I watched in horror and amazement as the table came, "Bufford, I want you to take Gwen to Piper's room, Annie to Annabeth's, Percy to well, Percy's, and take Charlie to mine."

Buford immediately turned around and we all followed. It was kind of weird being shown to bed by a table but whatever works.

One by one we were shown our rooms until I was the last one left. I was taken to a room and turned to watch as Buford left. Once he was gone I closed the door and lights flicked on. The room was amazing! I wanted to explore it all but suddenly hit with a wave of extreme sleepiness. I dragged myself over to the bed on fell into sleep.

Annabeth's POV.

I was shown to my room first. I walked in, waved goodbye to the others and shut the door. I was faced with my dream room. It wasn't very busy which was good considering how distracted I got. There were tons of books, but what really caught my eye was a board filled with pictures. I wandered over to it and gasped. The board was cover with pictures of an older looking Percy and a girl who looked a lot like me. Scratch that, the girl was me. Same hair, eyes, everything. Stunned I sat for a moment, looking at them. I was next to the St. Luis Arch, alone for once. Next to it was a picture of us in Paris, but

it looked like we were 16 and on a date.

WHAT!?

The one next to that was the strangest. It was picture of me and Percy, looking older, next to a Latino kid, a blonde popular and a pretty-looking girl. Wait a moment... That was Leo, Jason and Piper! But they looked, like 15 or sixteen only! I then studied the three others on the ship.

One was an Emo dude, the other was a panda bear-looking guy and the third was a girl with golden eyes. None of them looked familiar, but I'll have to keep and eye out for them. I then flung the door open and ran upstairs, looking for either Leo, who could explain it, or Percy, who was in the pictures.

I was about to go talk to Percy when I saw a huge thing taking Charlie away in front of me. Another hit me with a burning wipe and I felt myself losing conscience.

"Don't worry little one, once we have you and your friend all we want to do is talk. The kindly ones won't hurt you!"

I barely had time to processed this before falling into blackness.

* * *

_**AN: Okay,you probibly hate us now. **__Don't be silly. Of course they hate us! __**All I have to say is that we learn from the best. **__Caugh' Mark of Athena' Caugh. __**So, sorry for the wait. We had an infectius disease called 'Writers Block'. **__Feel free to comment ideas in the comments. And remember... Percy's birthday is tomarrow! Eat your blue cake!_

_**-PJO**_

_-WaterOwl_


End file.
